blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Callo Zwei
Callo Zwei is the child of a mage and twin brother of Carro Zwei, who is caught up in the European Civil War. He is a major character in Is There Melancholy Among Flowers 200. Information Callo and his twin sister Carro Zwei are the children of an unnamed mage who fought during the First War of Ars Magus. The two grew up during that period of impending apocalypse, though they were too young to have any recollection of that time. After the Black Beast was killed and spread its poisonous seithr across the world, the various groups that had united during the war now had to fight for survival. Callo and Carro were taken to what was their mother's home country before the war; the United Kingdom. She was attempting to take them to the home she had made for herself before the war when she suddenly felt ill. She rapidly came down with seithr poisoning, disabling her from continuing anymore. She died from the poisoning whilst attempting to find a self-made remedy, leaving Callo and Carro (10 year olds at the time) to fend for themselves. Callo took charge, managing to bury his mother at the camp they had set up, and deciding to head for the nearest settlement (because they did not know where their mother's house was). Arriving there, Callo quickly learned the truth of his situation; with the world hanging on the edge of dying, one's survival matters more than helping their fellow man. Many of the settlers attempted to take advantage of the two, culminating in one attempting to take Carro for themselves. Upset and enraged, Callo set the entire settlement on fire, burning every single inch of the place to the ground. Only Callo, Carro, and the charred black remains of the town remained. Callo found out that he enjoyed burning the place down and enjoyed watching the settlers burn to death. Carro, on the other hand, was frightened of her brother because of what he had done. Failing to comfort her, Callo decided that they would head for another settlement with the hope that it wouldn't be as terrible as what had just happened. This began the long series of events which followed Callo and Carro as they trekked across the former United Kingdom, looking for any place where they could be safe. Callo began to engage in the behavior of those who would often attempt to take advantage of he and his sister; stealing supplies and rations, manipulating others into doing what he wanted, and a whole assortment of other activities. Carro eventually went along with it, joining him in taking advantage of others for their own sake. The pair become swept up in the ever growing politics of the region; two large groups came into dispute over running the former United Kingdom; the Coalition and the Union. Suddenly, many settlements and towns began to side with one or the other, creating a massive divide across the entire country. Suddenly, a full scale war began between the two sides for control over the country. Melancholy Among Flowers 200 Personality Appearance Callo is a young boy with a fairly thin build and immaculate complexion. He has dark green eyes and orange-blonde hair. He has full bangs sitting around the curvature of his head, leading into two thick strands which rest on the sides of his face. The rest of his hair is separated with a dark indigo ribbon which ties together at the back of his head. While some clumps hang on the sides, the rest of his hair is tied into a short and rough ponytail. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a thin collar that covers most of his neck. Aside from several black bracelet covering his wrists, his arms and hands are uncovered. Dark grey suspenders wrap around his shoulder, connected to a pair of white shorts. He wears black sandals with knee high straps wrapping around his calves and shins. While traveling, he wears a small, dark indigo cloak, which covers up much of his body, besides his lower legs. Powers and Abilities Being the child of a mage, Callo is capable of using magic, though only knows the basics due to incomplete lessons. Relationships Trivia Navigation *Callo's name is supposed to be close in pronunciation to the word callous.